


Masquerade fun

by SinnerForAsrian (KuroKittyPurr)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKittyPurr/pseuds/SinnerForAsrian





	Masquerade fun

               The colors were brighter than anything he had seen before, and he gazed and he wondered.

               “Asra, is this how the masquerade always looks like?”

               “Wait until you see it in the third day, it has barely just begun.”

               The magician stretched his arm towards the apprentice, and he grabbed it. “Can you show me everything?”

               “We can explore together, MC.”

               They entered the palace together, fingers intertwined, and were swallowed by the crowd. With a laugh, Asra pulled the apprentice after him. “Don’t be scared, MC! I’m right here.”

               They entered the first room and the smell of food filled their noses. MC’s arms wrapped around Asra’s waist and he held him close as they looked around. “Out of all the food here, the one I wanna eat most is still you,” he whispered in his master’s ear before releasing him and reaching for a little sandwich. As he bit from it, his glare locked with Asra’s and he smirked at his master’s blush.

               “We should go to see another room, there’s not much to see here.”

               “Except for you, master,” the apprentice replied and finished his sandwich. “But we shall do as you desire,” he continued and rested his hand on Asra’s lower back.

               They went from room to room, marveling at the games and shows Nadia had prepared for the citizens. Some rooms were full of eccentric things none of them had seen before, and they felt like they could spend hours there, just looking at the lights playing on the walls.

               “You know where else I saw lights so beautiful?” the apprentice whispered as he pulled Asra in his arms.

               “Where?”

               “Your eyes, whenever I do this,” he answered and let his hand slide between their bodies and over Asra’s crotch.

               The magician shuddered in surprise and hardened as an answer. “Someone just can’t keep their hands away, I see.”

               “It’s hard to do when you look so beautiful,” the apprentice answered, his eyes glimmering behind the mask.

               Asra reached for a kiss, but the apprentice took a step back and smirked. “Master, we are, after all, in public.”

               “Is that the game we’re going to play tonight, MC?”

               “I don’t know what you’re talking about, master,” he answered with a smirk. “Should we go further? There’s still many rooms we haven’t seen.”

               Every room came with a near flirt, a touch, an intense glare. Whenever the apprentice flirted, Asra flirted back, and soon they were both shivering at each brush pf their bodies against each other, at every curl of lips.

               “Red really matches your hair, master,” the apprentice whispered in Asra’s ear, and the magician couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his apprentice in a dark corridor and on the balcony at the end of it.

               The night air was chilly, but not cold. Still, they god goosebumps as their lips pressed against each other, hard, their bodies tense.

               “You’re such a tease sometimes, MC.”

               “But you don’t mind it, do you?” he asked and pulled him closer.

               Their masks were in the way, but they couldn’t care less as they kissed, tongues caught in a dance only they could dance. Asra pulled at his apprentice’s clothes, careful not to rip any buttons, eager to feel his skin. None of them could stop, none of them wanted to stop, so when Asra kneeled, careless about his white skirt, the apprentice just dug their hands into his hair and held him close. Before Asra could do anything more, the door to the balcony opened and a servant stepped in.

               “Oh! I am so sorry, I didn’t expect anyone to be here, I… I was supposed to set up the fireworks, I’m gonna leave right now,” the servant said with a horrified face.

               With all the dignity he was capable of, Asra stood up and brushed his clothes. “There’s no need for that, we apologize for stopping you from doing your work. Set the fireworks, the countess is counting on you.

               The apprentice straightened his clothes, keeping his face as composed as he could. People were being caught doing things all the time doing the Masquerade, right? He and Asra left the balcony, and he leaned in to whisper into his master’s ear.

               “Shall we try again somewhere else?”


End file.
